Sarcasm For The Heart
by just.like.kndrgrtn.x3
Summary: Trapped in an elevator, with his wit and her attitude, they wonder how they got themselves into this situation and how to get out.


STORY: **Sarcasm For The Heart**

SUMMARY: **Trapped in an elevator, they wonder how they got themselves into this situation and how to get out.**

CHARACTERS: **Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez**

RATING: **T**

* * *

"Would you care to tell me how we ended up like this?" She asked,

He sighed, "Well, with your _smart_ brain, it would look like we entered an elevator that clearly had a sign on the front saying 'Out of Use'." He smirked,

"So, you saw the sign but you still let us enter it anyway." She rose an eyebrow and he nodded, "How dumb are you?"

"I'm not dumb, it's just part of my plan."

"What plan? _You_ actually have enough intelligence to come up with something important, I'm shocked."

"My plan to win you back."

"And here I was saying you were _actually_ smart. You must be one of those bipolar people, keep changing moods."

"Depends under which cercomstance- Wait, what?"

She giggled, "You understand why we don't work, yet?"

He shook his head, "No, why don't we kiss and see if you still belong to me."

"Why don't you go jump off a cliff?"

"I would, because _you_ asked me to, but I can't. If you weren't smart enough to notice, we are currently locked in an elevator with no way out. So, the jumping, might have to take a rain-check."

She looked up at him and sighed, "It's so hot in here."

"Is that your way of telling me that you want me?" He grinned, "...again."

She narrowed her eyes, "No, that was my way of saying 'Why God, Why?!'"

"Oh, you're one of those Jesus lovers."

"Jesus and God are two completely different people, you jackass. Did you not pay any attention to Religion in college?"

He smiled, "No, I was too busy with my hand up your skirt," She gasped, "I take it you remember."

"Those days, I was young and stupid. I wasn't that mature."

He rose an eyebrow, "It was last month. You know, right before graduated. Oh, we did it again then. I clearly remember your rommate walking in on us in the bathroom."

"Back to us being stuck, please?"

"Where? Here, or in your dorm bathroom with Jennifer watching us have sex before only telling us five minutes later... when we'd finished? Which one, your choice."

"How about we both just stay quiet, and don't talk to each other."

"What if we-"

"No." She told him clearly, he pouted.

"Urgh, fine then." They slid down the walls and onto the lift ground.

"..."

"You said?"

"Shut up."

"If you insist..."

"Oohh,"

"Am I that enjoyable to think of?"

She glared at him, "Fuck you."

"Wouldn't you love to,"

"..."

"..."

"It's too god damn HOT IN HERE!"

"..."

"_It's getting hot in here, so baby take your clothes off._"

"Stop singing."

"..."

"How's Chad?"

"He's great, Tay?"

"Perfectly married to him."

"..."

"I can't believe they're having a baby,"

"I know."

"..."

"And Shar and Zeke are engaged."

"Seems like we're the only ones who ended up badly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"..."

"That is it." She took her jacket off.

He smirked and she looked at him curiously, "Please continue... by all means." He kicked off his shoes.

She stood up and removed her black tights from under her tight red pencil skirt after taking off her heels.

He took off his black jacket and threw in down onto the ground. She rolled the sleeves up of her white shirt and he removed his hoodie that was underneath his jacket.

"Much better."

"Wait,"

She reached into her purse and grabbed a cold water bottle. Unscrewing the lid, she sipped a bit and poured some down onto her head, before she handed him the rest of the bottle.

"I can see though your top."

"So?"

"Remember that wet t-shirt party?"

"Shut it." She pointed at him.

"OK."

"..."

"Is there air conditioning?"

"As if we wouldn't have turned it on by now..." He chuckled.

"You're that cruel and that desperate to see me in my underwear that you wouldn't tell me."

"The first part of that sentence is right." He nodded.

She stood up, "Get up."

"Are you going to beat me up? You do hurt when you punch."

"Oh, just shut up. I said stand up." He got up and she sighed,

"I take no pleasure in this, but we have to make-out."

"As if you don't take any please..." He murmured before she punched him in the arm, "Oww, hey! Why?"

"Because the camera is turned on and the fat-assed guy isn't moving anytime soon."

He stared at her blankly, "You really think that seeing a boy with a girl will turn him on. Wouldn't it be easier if you just rubbed yourself up a little bit and we both enjoy the view of your pleasuring yourself." He smirked.

She glared at him again, "Just do it."

She had barely finished speaking when he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her roughly on the lips,

"..."

"Oohh."

"Having fun?"

"Fuck you."

"I plan to."

"..."

"..."

"Oww!"

"Sorry, it's getting crowded."

"Just don't do it there."

"Where then?"

She took his hand and placed it somewhere, "Here."

"..."

"..."

A throat was cleared.

"Oh, fuck! Harder!"

"..."

"Excuse me."

"Troy!"

"Brie!"

"..."

"Floor fifteen, please exit."

Realisation hit.

The elevator was working again.

The floor dinged.

People exited, after looking at them digusted.

Oh, shit.

* * *

**It was cheap and tacky, wasn't it? Please tell me. What the ending too rushed? Sarcastic? Funny? ...anything? Please review, xx.**


End file.
